


Red Streak

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: After Lotor fires a new weapon Voltron gets split apart. The team tries to handle the situation and get away but then Lotor fires the weapon again, this time directed at the new leader, Keith.





	Red Streak

Keith grunted and his grip tightened around the controls of the black lion.. They had lost their formation. Somehow this energy beam from Lotor had messed with Voltron and now they were all scattered apart. “Everyone okay?” he asked.  
“Yes,” came from Allura.  
“All good.” Pidge’s voice.  
“Could be better,” Lance said.  
And finally Hunk, “I think I threw up, I’m not sure.”   
  
Keith took a deep breath. At least his team was okay. Now he just needed to figure out how they could escape this delicate situation without anyone getting hurt.   
“What was that?” Lance suddenly asked, or more like shouted into the communicator.  
“Pidge?” Keith had no idea so he passed the question to the youngest one in the group. “You got anything?”   
“I’m not sure. I have all this data but right now it’s too complex to tell you anything. I need more time to analyze it. I could tell you more in a few hours.”   
  
Keith bit his lip. “Okay, listen, we need to get back to the ship. This situation has gotten out of our control.” Keith had learned not to run headfirst into a situation, and he definitely learned when it was time to fall back rather than to keep attacking. This energy beam was new and dangerous. Keith had felt it in his body when it had hit Voltron. He didn’t want to picture what would happen if one of the lions were hit with it. Voltron was strong through their connection. The lions on their own less so. “I’ll distract Lotor so that you can fall back to the ship.” Right now Keith wished he still had the red lion. It was a lot faster and agiler. This task was easier with her than with Black. Still, he would make sure that his team got back safe.   
  
“I’ll help you. Red is faster than Black,” Lance’s voice sounded over the comms. Before Keith could say anything Lance already rushed past him, heading right for Lotor’s ship. Red had rubbed off on Lance apparently. He had gotten a lot more hotheaded than he had used to be.   
“We can help too,” Pidge announced.  
This time Keith was faster. “No!” he commanded while following Lance. “I need you to get back to the ship and get started on this analysis. Allura, you give us some cover with the ship’s weapons as soon as you are back, so that we can get out of here. And Hunk-”  
“Got it. I already start on making dinner.”  
  
“No, you-” He was cut off again when suddenly three fast fighting ships emerged from Lotor’s ships. “Evasive maneuvers,” he shouted and spinned his hand around to avoid the first blast of fire. “Pidge, Allura, get back to the ship. Hunk, cover us.”   
“Aye, sir.”   
  
Although Black was not Red, Keith got more in tune with her with every new mission. So he was way better in dodging and attacking. But these pilots were good, probably not just some drones. “Lance, we should stay together,” he shouted over, realizing that they tried to split them up.  
“Yeah, tell me something I don’t know. It’s not so easy.”   
  
Every time they tried to find their way back to each other they were hindered with some big blasts of fire. Keith grunted in frustration and finally just gave up, hoping Lance could hold his stand on his own. Actually Keith had a lot on his own plate right now. He had been cornered by two of the ships and they were too fast for Keith to get a clean shot. He swirled around and fired in all directions but the only thing that happened was that he himself was hit over and over again. Nothing that Black’s armor couldn’t hold though.   
  
“Keith, Lotor is firing up his weapon again. Get out of there.” Hunk sounded panicked and he didn’t use his usual “we are all gonna die” voice that was a little exaggerated but he seemed seriously concerned.   
“Yeah, I’m trying to,” Keith grunted, still not able to move much before he was forced back. He saw on his screen how Hunk rushed in his direction. When Keith turned half around to Lotor’s ship and saw the bright flash of light appearing from it, he knew that his friend would be too late. The two ships around him vanished as well, getting themselves to safety. Keith had not the time to react now and they knew it. He was frozen on the spot while the energy blast got nearer and brighter.  
  
And then there was a red streak.  
  
For a moment everything was quiet except the loud pounding of Keith’s heart right in his ears. He hadn’t fully realized what had happened until he saw the red lion in his vision. It just floated in space, turned off and unresponsive.   
He was not able to react at first, just staring at the red lion, his old friend.   
“Lance? Lance, are you okay?” Hunk’s panicked voice sounded over the comms. “Come on, man, say something!”  
There was no answer. No reaction.  
  
Keith felt his blood boil and without thinking he blasted forward. “Hunk, keep him safe,” he ordered and then went after those ships. He fired everything he got and even hit one of them with a lot of luck. Before he could let his anger out on Lotor’s ship though, the castle appeared and fired right at it.  
“Come back to the castle. We’ll cover you,” Allura’s voice appeared.   
  
Keith had to force himself to turn around. He wanted to fire at this castle, damage and destroy it. Lotor had hurt one of his team members, he had to pay for it. But not now, Keith had to remind himself. It was more important to get Lance to safety than to get revenge.  
Keith took a deep breath and returned to Lance and Hunk. With Hunk’s help they guided the red lion back to the castle.   
“We’re in,” he announced as soon as the door of the hangar closed so that Allura could get them out of there. He jumped out of his lion and ran over to Red. His heart was beating like crazy.   
  
 _Please, be okay_ , was Keith’s first thought. And then,  _please be there_.  
The last time something like this happened the pilot had just been gone. No trace of him. And they still hadn’t found Shiro. Keith was terrified what he would find inside. He held his breath when he entered the cockpit and saw Lance. At least he was still there.  
But he was slumped forward in his seat. Keith kneeled down in front of him. “Lance? You’re okay?”   
  
Keith’s heart still didn’t want to shut up. It was beating like crazy in his chest and it got even worse when he reached for the paladin, afraid that he would get no reaction at all. But Lance stirred at Keith’s touch and immediately a small smile crossed Lance face. “Red and I got your back, buddy.”  
Keith let out a relieved sigh and he just wanted to suggest to get Lance into a cryopod when Hunk entered loudly and at the sight of Lance, pulled him into a tight embrace. “Oh my pal, you’re okay. I was worried sick.”  
“I’m not so easily killed. No worries.”  
  
It was apparent that Lance was in pain even if he tried to cover it.  
“Come on, Hunk. Let’s get him to medbay.”  
Hunk immediately hauled Lance up into his arms so easily as if he didn’t weigh anything at all. Keith smiled at that especially when Lance started complaining at once. “Hey. This is not the glorious gratitude I pictured.”  
“Shut up, Lance,” Keith mumbled and followed them out of the lion. “Be glad that you’re still alive.”  
  
“You certainly are, right?”  
Keith watched Lance who looked back at him over Hunk’s shoulder. Shortly Keith thought about dodging this question and lying his ass off but he decided otherwise. After all Lance risked his life for Keith.  
“Yeah, I am,” he said therefor. “Thank you, Lance.”  
Keith smiled and Lance reciprocated weakly. “Anytime, Keith.”


End file.
